Once Upon a Fairy Tale
by wwechic1619
Summary: Bella was content in her vampire life, her and Edward were finally living out their happily ever after, but things are about to drastically change when something happens that could tear the family apart.
1. Chapter 1

I thought once I was immortal, life would change for me. I wouldn't hurt anyone, anymore. I would be with Edward for all of eternity. I would not be in the situation I was in now. No matter what decision I made, I would be breaking someone, hurting everyone I loved. How did I get in this situation? How did I find myself gravitating towards the wrong one? I knew the decision I wanted was wrong for me, wrong for the family. Instantly, I knew who I would choose, my inner rant only took an eighth of a second for my brain to process; and as I walked towards him I heard the gasp of the others around us. There was no turning back as I destroyed the family I loved so dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story, Bella has been turned into a vampire during her and Edward's honeymoon. She still has her special super control. Non-canon pairing. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related…I wish!**

**Alice**

_Her long brown hair streaked behind her as she ran, her laughter ran through the forest like music. Her musical voice mixing with her partners, their laughter in harmony. _

_Her partner ran to catch up with her, tackling her to the ground playfully. He was on top of her, trapping her with his arms. He bestowed kisses on her; her cheek, her lips, and finally her neck. She sighed, his name coming out of her mouth as only a lover's would, "Jasper."_

I snapped out of my vision. The shock I felt at what was coming made me cry tearless sobs. I was very grateful to be alone at that moment. I ran over the possibilities in my head how this vision could be happening, how either of them could betray me like that, betray Edward like that. I knew that Jasper had been spending more time with her, her love of this life made him naturally gravitate towards her. I thought that it was just friendship between them. They couldn't want to be with others once they mated, _I _was Jasper's one love, and Edward's hers.

But what if it was _them _that were meant to be together? I banished the thought from my mind. No, there was only one mate for Jasper and that was me! I felt the hurt radiate from my body, glad Edward couldn't read my mind and Jasper couldn't feel my anguish. I had to get myself together before I left, but how long could I leave Jasper with Bella? I tried to conjure up more; that had to have been a fluke, something that was going on because they were becoming friends.

_They were alone; an awkward silence filled the forest. She walked up to him, hesitant, her hand reaching to trace the scars that marred his skin. He let out a moan as she traced each one, her hand burning wherever she touched. _

_He leaned forward, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer…._

I cringed against the vision; I didn't want to see more. I tried to think of other things; anything besides the inevitable betrayal coming to our family, anything but my heartbreak that was bound to happen. I needed to see Jasper, to see he was still mine.

I ran to the house, becoming invisible to human eyes. My non-existent heart stopped when I saw Jasper and Bella speaking by the window, Jasper's eyes were lit up by the telling of a story. Bella so engrossed that she didn't even see me enter. How could they be falling in love in front of everyone? How could no one notice how close they had gotten since she became immortal? Then I remembered that I didn't notice either. I didn't know until the visions that they would eventually betray us. Jasper looked up sharply at the stabbing of my pain. He walked to me, pulling me to him. He didn't understand what was going on with me. Edward drifted from the piano towards us; I blocked him from my mind. Not letting him see, react to what was coming. Edward gave me a confused look before going to his wife. Bella looked from afar, but I couldn't meet her gaze. I couldn't imagine how my best friend could fall in love with my husband, potentially tearing him away from me. I had no idea when this was coming, and I kept running through the possibilities of keeping them apart. Edward looked at me, his jaw dropping, I had forgotten about him during my frantic thinking. Bella looked at him, curious to what was going on.  
The family drifted towards us,

"I need to speak to Edward," I felt myself say out loud. Jasper dropped his arms and let me go to the door; Edward disentangled himself from his mate and went to follow me.

As we ran out the door I saw Bella drift towards Jasper, confusion on both of their faces. I looked away, grabbed Edwards hand and ran. We would figure a way out of this.

We ran to the lake and leaped across it in one bound. My tearless sobs filling the forest. Edward stopped me, his face paler than normal.

"Alice, Alice, what is happening? Why do you need to keep Bella and Jasper apart? Why are you so upset?"

"Edward, can't you see! Can't you see that they will betray us? We need to stop this, we need to do something!"

Edward's jaw dropped, his face crumpled as I let him see my visions.

"How could they do that?" he whispered.

Bella looked at Jasper, confusion still apparent on her beautiful features.

"What's going on Jasper? Why does Alice need to see Edward? What can't we know?"

"I don't know, I don't understand her feelings…what could have happened that made her feel that way."

"What did she feel?" Everyone looked towards Jasper as Bella asked the question they were all wondering.

"Pain," Jasper barely spoke, his words only able to be deciphered by those around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice**

Alice looked at Edward, hopeless.

"We can't do anything to change their course, don't you see Edward? Everything we do just sends them to each other, if we stay they flock to each other. If we leave they're together. I can't do this. I can't lose him."

Edward stared, seeing the visions that Alice could no longer control. His heart was hardening and slowly shattering. He knew he would lose her. He felt his face becoming hard marble, his resolve about the situation. He knew this day would come, he was ready. He did not expect it to be Jasper, his own brother, but he knew that someday he would lose her. He glanced at Alice, grabbing her hand, slipping his ring off in the process. He felt his un-moving heart leaving him as they vanished into the forest.

**Bella**

I shook Jasper, trying to understand why Alice would be in pain.

He grabbed my hand and ran to the forest, running for the scent of his beloved; he stopped shortly after the lake. I felt myself stand still as I picked up the piece of silver laying next to a leaf.

"Jasper…" I could feel myself becoming stone; my heart would have stopped beating had I still been human.

I crushed myself to Jasper, screaming out silent sobs, my whole body shaking with the feeling of my being breaking.

Jasper hadn't moved since he saw the Edward's ring, his body stock still as I sobbed into him.

He misinterpreted the meaning, both him and Bella believing that Edward and Alice ran off to be together instead of running from the heartbreak that would find them at home.

"Jasper, how could they leave us? How could they do this to us?"

"Alice must have seen it, must have seen them together, and didn't want us to be in more pain than necessary. " His false assumption rang true to Bella, and she let go of Jasper, running back to the house. Jasper sat on the cold ground, letting his emotions finally radiate. Heartbreak, pain, loss, jealousy, guilt. He let himself feel, let himself release the pain that was starting to harden his immortal soul.

I arrived at the house, looking at the faces of my family. My voice chimed, and I cringed at the beautiful noise it made as I broke the news.

"Ed..Edward and Alice left, together. He left his ring, and they're both gone," my voice barely chiming to the end of the sentence.

Four pairs of eyes stared at me, shock, grief, confusion all passed through. I felt the shock and heartbreak show on my face as the back door slammed shut. Everyone turned towards Jasper; he calmed the room although he must have been hurting more than anyone.

"I can't stay here," Jasper barely whispered. I looked at him; thoughts running rapidly through my head. What if they come back? I knew that I couldn't be alone either, but could I leave? Could I handle if they came back _together_ and I would have to see it.

"I'll come with you," Jasper's head whipped around to look at me, tasting the atmosphere to see if that was what I really wanted.

"I can't be alone, Jasper, not now, but I can't stay here either." I looked at him and felt hopeful that he'd agree, hopeful that he'd support my decision.

He merely nodded and flitted upstairs to get his things together. I followed at a much slower pace, unsure of how I would react once I went into the room we shared. I flashed around our room, packing the bare essentials, managing not to break down completely again. I met Jasper at the top of the steps and we ran to his motorcycle together. Whispering hushed goodbye's to our families, I couldn't stand to be there much longer before I exploded.

We stowed our bags and hopped aboard, Jasper sped out of driveway faster than we could have run. I normally would have loved the feel of going on a motorcycle ride with the wind whipping around my face and being able to see everything crystal clear but today was different. My heart was no longer beating so I had no idea that it could still break. Jasper was having problems reigning in his feelings, so I could feel the pain emanating from him like a tornado, making my emotions about 10 times worse. I touched his arm, trying to get him to relax, to relax his emotions that were having such a profound effect on me.

"Jasper, you need to calm down too. You're making my head spin." I only had to just barely whisper, although the motorcycle growled beneath us.

Jasper just nodded again, and I felt the calm sweep through both of us. Allowing me to theoretically breathe, I may have had no clue where we were going, but I was terrified about what we were leaving behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Bella is a little ooc, but I wanted her to have a little more strength now that she was a vampire. Thank you for your alerts and views!**

After many miles and days of travelling we were both becoming week and fatigued with hunger. We hadn't hunted since we left the Cullen's. I trusted Jasper enough not to hunt humans, or didn't care as much as I would have before. We finally hunted about a month after our departure, but I found myself hating my weakness. With my vampire brain I hated that I was still able to understand about my own needs, and caring for my brother. I was still hurting, but I was "easily distracted" as Edward had once put it. I found myself recalling the many times he had broken my heart and was able to slowly heal. I may not have ever been good enough for him, but at least he was happy, or what I assumed was happy. It was a new kind of heartbreak, one that he had never given me before.

I concentrated my efforts on healing Jasper. He had never been broken by Alice before, and I couldn't imagine the anguish he was feeling. I tried to make myself feel better, lighter, so that Jasper could function and get better too. I was by no means over Edward or even not in love with him anymore, but I found out how easy I was able to push it out of my mind by concentrating on someone else. That feeling terrified me, the feeling of losing Edward forever, but what else could I do, how could I cope by living forever if I didn't learn from any of my mistakes?

So in time, being immortal meant that I didn't have to care how much time had passed us by. I tried for Jasper. I let myself feel the joy of the wind blowing softly through my hair, the beauty at traveling in the rain with the splatters feeling like soft flower petals against my face. I let myself remember the good times, and I was happy to have a purpose. Afraid of what would have happened had I not took it on as my job to bring Jasper back to life. I had no idea how much time had passed since we left the Cullen's, we had left our phones behind as soon as we possibly could, and had no clue whether Edward and Alice had come back to them.

During the days we stopped and stayed in the forests, usually not speaking. I had tried at times to speak to Jasper, but he was not ready, not ready to believe what had happened. I knew we were in New York, I believe by now we had been across each state and Mexico at least once. Snow glittered the ground of whichever park we were in now. I couldn't believe we had been traveling for about a year and a half. The time had seemed so quick to me and I felt as if I had barely made any progress with Jasper, but then he turned to me with a faint, haunted smile.

"Bella, thank you for traveling with me; I have no idea what I would have done to myself if you had not been here." I smiled tentatively back at him. That was the most words he had said to me since we left.

"Well, Jasper, I can imagine what I would have done if you weren't there, but the good thing is that we didn't." He nodded again and hopped back on the motorcycle, revving the engine impatiently. We had to get moving before people started to occupy the park, the helmet props and motorcycle jackets were getting old and I couldn't wait for Jasper to figure out where we were going.

We began speaking more after New York; he slowly started telling me stories again. This time they all revolved around Alice, I made sure to feel joy and happiness as he told me these things and he started to smile as he talked. I felt a sort of betrayal when I felt joy at seeing him smile, but then I had to remind myself of Edwards's ultimate betrayal and was able to enjoy Jasper's company more. I told myself that it was just sisterly affection that I felt towards him, but as time went on I noticed I had to control more feelings around him.

I found that my heart was being stitched again, the hole not quite as large as before. As another year drifted by us and we settled in New Zealand I found myself watching Jasper's majesty as he hunted, watching him hunt stirred feelings in me I didn't think I would feel after Edward left me. I wondered what it would be like to touch the scars that marred his body, curious if they would be soft, if his touch would electrify me like Edward's once had. Although my brain was still keeping tabs on my Edward pain, it was now making room to feel about Jasper.

Soon I lived for Jasper's smile and laugh. I found myself moving closer to him as we spoke, a human gesture I carried on to my immortal life. His stories no longer revolved around Alice, and I started to feel a little bit of his joy of being with me also.

We had bought a house with all the money we brought with us, and we had talked to Carlisle and Esme frequently, though they didn't talk to us about Edward and Alice.

It was hard to believe that 5 years had passed us by.

Jasper and I were getting ready to hunt, the scent of fresh wildlife swirled around us. I found out that Jacob had been right so many years ago, allowing myself to let go as painful as it may be was the only way to move on.

I was thinking about something I always forbade myself to do when we were together, I let myself think of touching him and found myself drifting towards him. He could feel my lust and looked at me in bewilderment, because I never let myself think of that in front of him.

I reached out, tentatively, slowly reaching for the thing I have always wanted to. I had no idea how he would react, if he had a different affection towards me, if he had needs like me that I never knew before Edward had filled them. I traced the scars on his neck and he involuntary moaned, and a gasp escaped my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. I could feel the complete wrongness of this moment, and for that reason I became urgent. I willed my new addiction to not let me go, and he didn't. I replaced my hand with my lips, my tongue. I let the bitterness of betrayal flavor the moment and reached for him as he grabbed me tighter. He let his feelings of lust flow through me, phasing out the initial reaction of betrayal and bitterness. We dropped to the ground floor, and I allowed myself feel more than just the carnal need of his body. I felt the joy he had finally given me, the feeling of purpose, of friendship, and finally, the part of my heart that was his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own imagination **

**Thank you for the reviews, and alerts! **

**Bella**

As our lovemaking session came to an end, I lifted my head to look at Jasper, as his eyes sought mine and I felt the feelings of his guilt flood through him. He jumped up and glanced at me, his beautiful face pure anguish.

"Bell, I'm so sorry, I just can't. No matter what she did to me I just, I can't." He left me quickly and I felt the breeze making my hair blow. I felt it then, the loss of Edward, thinking I could move on with Jasper, slowly falling in love with him, and now this.

The dry sobs and the turmoil within me finally broke inside of me. Was I unwanted even in the vampire world? No one could stay with me. I felt my non-existent heart shatter yet again. How was I expected to live with this kind of pain _again_, fool me once (thanks to Edward when I was still human) shame on you, fool me twice (again Edward breaking me) shame on me. Fool me a third time, finally destroyed. I'm sure my pain could be felt throughout the forest. It felt like the years of heartbreak had finally found me. I thought in healing Jasper I had healed myself, but I was wrong. I was merely covering it up with a love that never existed.

I felt a presence and Jasper wrapped his arms around me. The heartbreak was soothed, but I knew it would return as soon as he left.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought I was ready, and I do have feelings for you, I just wasn't ready for that yet." I could feel the pain lacing his tone, and the sadness enveloped me again. I knew he wasn't interested yet I pushed him.

"Bella, Bella, stop. That's not it at all. I feel for you, so much, and I want to move on with you. It's pure agony to me to know that I can't be what you want. Don't hurt over me." He started brushing soft kisses on my head. Why was he doing this? Didn't him not caring for me enough hurt already? He had to know that what he was doing was causing me direct pain.

He titled my head up with his hands.

"Give me a chance before you think this is over, my guilt was short lived. I need you, I need every part of you. I'm sorry I hurt you, but let us try. Let me try to be what you need, just be patient with me," he placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling me into a hug.

I still felt betrayed by him, upset that he couldn't make up his mind. I didn't understand how he could want to make love to me, treat me like a princess, and then suddenly remember that he still loved Alice.

"Ok," I let myself be pulled into his embrace, his aura of lust, ease, comfort. I knew he was messing with my emotions, bending them so that I would feel better about everything that had happened, but I just let him. I hated fighting, and would much rather be being with him than fighting. As the tears that could never fall finally dried up I felt anger, and hurt at him and Edward being unable to make up their mind about me.

"Actually, it's not ok," I felt spastic. "I can't deal with you and Edward being like this. Treating me like this! Don't I deserve more? Deserve to be treated like any other women? I do, and until you can understand and give me more of you than you left with Alice, don't bother trying with me."

I lifted myself out from his arms and raced into the forest. I know what I needed, I needed to see him. To say goodbye to everything that had happened, and deal with Jasper later. He couldn't manage to care about my feelings, it was about damn time I worked on mine.

XXXX

**Jasper **

Well shit. I just couldn't keep a damn woman happy if it killed me. I let Bella rush away; let her hurl her abuse at me. Her own confusion after we had sex made me just as confused as my own. She must have forgotten that I could feel the indecision as we were bonded. As if she understood what Alice and I had, as if she thought her and Edward's love could have held a torch to ours. My mind and emotions were swirling. Of course it had been fun with Bella made me metaphorically breathless taking her. Knowing that I was the only one inside her besides dear Edward, I felt the knife slide deeper. My own damn brother, we both had no clue what we were doing with women.

I slowly rose to my feet. I guess I could go back to the cabin for now. I let my feet guide me, and I walked into the cabin, facing the one person I thought I couldn't handle seeing again.

"Alice."

XXXX

**Bella**

I ran and ran, but I could hear someone following behind me, I didn't slow though. I kept going trying to outrun who I imagined to be Jasper. I let my concentration fail me for about a second before I felt myself crashing to the floor, a scent I thought I was sure never to smell again assaulted me. I looked up into the butterscotch eyes of Edward.

"Wha.."The words hardly escaped my mouth before his lips were on me. I felt my head swirl. I was so confused. I let myself be consumed by him, his tongue tracing patterns on my lips, and I gasped at the sensation, catching his moan in my mouth. His lips moved kissing my chin, my collarbone, the sensitive spot by my ear.

"Edward, wait, wait," I meant it to sound commanding, but instead it came out like a porn moan.

"No Bella, I need you," his fingers grazed under my shirt, tickling beneath the breasts that Jasper had just felt.

"No!" Thinking of Jasper I finally pushed him away, "we need to talk about what happened, I haven't seen you in forever! We need to sort this out."

Like the gentleman he was he pulled my shirt down and sat us both up, still holding me. I brushed him off and stood.

"I thought you were with _Alice_ now," I let the words slip out, feeling dirty on my tongue. He laughed at me, and I let the sound wash away the insecurity I had about his love for me.

"No, of course not! How could you think I would leave you ever! I have loved you nearly since the moment we met; I could never be with my sister instead of you." His thoughts sounded like they rang the truth, but I couldn't deny that I was in love with Jasper now, and I was unsure if Edward coming into my life really affected that.

XXXX

**Jasper **

"Alice," I whispered again, the taste bittersweet on my tongue. She stirred a longing in me that I forgotten I still had for her. She was radiating a lot of guilt. As much as I assumed she should be having since she left me for my brother.

"I need to explain, I need to tell you what really happened, and why even know we can't get back together."


End file.
